


Hello, Officer!

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demanding Norman, Established Relationship, Leedus, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polish Leedus Team, Possessive Andy, Sherrif's Uniform, Smut, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: Andy campaigned for the sheriff's uniform to come back. He didn't suspect Norman would like it that much...Thank god, it was the last scene to be filmed, and nobody expects to see the uniform again anytime soon.





	Hello, Officer!

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Andrew Lincoln for how hot he is in that fucking uniform. I also blame late-night talks with Sheenaz. I blame algae eaters. 
> 
> Sheenaz kept an eye on me so I didn't screw it up too badly ;) <3

There were small mercies when it came to the filming. Like free coffee. Or pizza for lunch.

Or the fact that they could go back to their trailer still wearing their costumes.

The last scene that was to be filmed, the very last scene that season, was Rick and Carl walking among the fields - a memory sequence that would give every single one of their fans a huge punch right into their hearts. Norman didn’t doubt it - Andy’s acting was heart-melting and always on point.

And Norman would go to him and congratulate him on all the brilliant work he had done this season… If he could only focus and take his eye off that damned sheriff’s uniform for a second.

 

-&-

 

“Jesus, Norman!” Andy groaned, his back arching, pushing his head against the door of the trailer.

Norman had basically hauled him inside as soon as they’d been okayed to go. At Greg’s ‘You’re all free, we’re done!’, Norman had grabbed the sleeve of Andy’s uniform and had actually fucking _dragged_ him to the nearest trailer, which happened to be Andy’s. Protesting weakly just for the show, Andy had gone with him and let himself be pulled inside. There was something about Norman acting like a caveman, especially when he used his strength to get Andy exactly where he wanted him.

And now, here they were, Andy with his back against the door, Norman pressing into him, slotting their hips together in a very delicious way. Relentless hands roamed all over Andy’s uniform shirt, tracing the contours of his muscles, fingers hot through the thin material. When Norman’s lips wandered up Andy’s neck and to his ear, Andy sighed and leaned back as far as he could.  
“Christ, Norman…” Andy breathed out, staring at the low ceiling, his own hands splayed flat against the door behind him for leverage. Norman knew all his weak spots and he was apparently intent on pressing all his buttons in just the right way.

Norman’s mouth closed around his earlobe and Andy was helpless to stop the whine that escaped him. Norman drew back just a bit, licked the shell of his ear and then his tongue slipped _inside,_ and the sensation it caused sent a jolt of arousal down his spine.   
“God…” Andy huffed, closing his eyes and letting Norman do whatever he wanted. He only prayed that the door would hold, because he was leaning on it with his whole weight now, desperately trying not to let his legs give out.

Norman groaned and switched places, his hot tongue traveling down Andy’s neck and lower, dipping just under the collar of the shirt.

This fucking uniform drove Norman _mad_.

It wasn’t just the way it made Andy look distinguished and authoritative all of a sudden - a nice change to this, usually, dorky and adorable man. No, there was something else to it. Back in the early days, when Andy had still been wearing his first uniform, he looked scrawny. He was thin, his cheeks were hollow, and he drew all of Norman’s protective instincts out. Granted, there weren’t a lot of them to begin with, but whatever was there, was focused on Andy and the overwhelming feeling of cuddling the shit out of him.

Now, though? Now Andy was… _thick._ There was no other way to describe it, really. His scarecrow appearance had changed somewhere along the way - a testament to all those hours spent working out - and what was left was enough to knock Norman’s breath right out of his chest. Andy’s arms were thick, his thighs were thick, his _ass_ was getting thicker. His whole body screamed _sexy_ on wavelengths that rattled Norman’s brain and made him salivate every time they had to film something with Andy wearing some indecent, well-fitting clothes. Which, admittedly, didn’t happen nearly enough times this season.

This though? This two-piece, fitted number that wrapped around Andy’s body like sin itself? Norman could feel his brain frying every time he looked at his friend… boyfriend… _whatever_. It didn’t matter. What mattered was how Andy’s shoulders formed a beautiful shape under the tanned sheriff’s uniform, how his hips looked bracketed by his gunbelt, how his chest filled the shape of the material nicely.

And his _stomach?_

Norman leaned back and looked at Andy’s belly, the shirt getting bunched right over it, before it disappeared in the trousers. He placed one hot hand just above the belt, rubbing back and forth, revelling in the feeling. Andy had grown some muscles all over his body, his abdomen included, but there was still a soft layer over them. There wasn’t really any excess fat - Norman knew that, _he had the first hand experience of it_ \- but there was some softness to it which covered the hard muscles underneath. It made him want to lick all over it and suck in all the right places… _attach himself like a damn algae eater and not let go until it was all marked by his lips and teeth_.

He moaned at the mental image - suddenly very appealing - and slid to his knees.   
“Oh… _fuck.”_ Andy groaned and Norman looked up at him. His face was flushed and his eyes were wide, and it was almost ridiculous how his mouth hung open. As if he was still shocked to see Norman on his knees after all those years. Granted, with their age going forward and not backward, they usually ended up in a tangle of limbs on a comfy bed or a sofa, but Norman couldn’t really bring himself to care right now. He would probably have sore knees on the next day, but it was worth it, just to see Andy’s smoldering gaze boring into him in that moment.

He tugged the shirt out of Andy’s trousers and undid the buttons at the bottom, revealing just enough of Andy’s abdomen to press his lips to the quivering flesh.

_Soft and hard… beautiful._

Norman licked all over Andy’s skin, dipping his tongue into his belly button a few times, sucking just under it to hear a delicious moan escaping Andy’s lips. The flesh under his lips broke out into goosebumps and Andy’s hips shifted forward.  
“Norm!” Andy moaned, a lot louder than he normally did.   
“Shhh… I’ve got you,” Norman whispered against the skin he was busy biting and sucking. He brought one hand to the front of Andy’s uniform trousers, palming him through the dark material, feeling out the shape of his hard length. He kept his mouth on Andy’s tummy all the time, nipping on it occasionally, making Andy’s hands twitch where they were pressed flat against the door.

“Come _on,_ Norman,” Andy breathed out, finally tearing his hands from the door. The air around him felt way too hot with Norman on his knees, so he started to unbutton his shirt. Norman pulled away and looked up at him with fiery eyes. His hungry gaze sent shivers traveling down Andy’s spine and he almost tore at the buttons in his haste to undo them. Just when he was about to take the shirt off, Norman’s hands shot to his, stopping him.   
“No,” Norman shook his head, then leaned in and placed a noisy, wet kiss on the front of his trousers. “Leave it on,” he growled into the material, before his own hands started on the belt and the zipper. Norman had them undone in no time, his heavy breathing the only sound in the trailer. He drew Andy’s cock out and wrapped his lips around the head immediately, making Andy’s knees buckle.

 _“Fuck!”_ Andy whimpered, both hands going to Norman’s head, fingers threading through his hair. “Not that I’m complaining, but… _ah_ … what brought _that_ on?” Andy asked, his British accent slipping into the words. Norman growled hearing this, the vibrations travelling through his mouth and into Andy’s flesh, tearing another groan out of him. He almost whined when Norman pulled away.   
“You. In that fucking uniform,” he stated simply, looking up at Andy with his heavy-lidded eyes, gaze slipping over the bare skin between the edges of the shirt. It hung loosely from Andy’s shoulders, framing his chest beautifully, and Norman had the sudden urge to get it all filthy and sticky. He reached up and fisted the shirttails, crumpling the fabric and tugging at it to keep Andy in place, as he took him back into his mouth.

Norman licked around the head, slipping his tongue under the foreskin and swirling it around until Andy whimpered above him. Then he let up a bit, going back to gentle sucking and bobbing his head slowly. He looked up at one point, gaze slipping over Andy’s quivering abdomen, up to his chest, just to settle on his face. The expression he found there made Norman groan loudly around the length in his mouth - Andy’s fiery eyes and a furious blush high on his cheeks. He was a true vision like that.

“Jesus… Norman… Fuck!” The heat of Norman’s mouth on him, the vibrations of his hums pooling like molten lava in the pit of Andy’s stomach, and the hands fisted tightly in his shirt were really too much to handle. Andy almost doubled over when the head of his cock hit the back of Norman’s throat on the next slide in.   
“Shit. This is gonna be quick,” he mumbled, prompting Norm to pull back.   
“Don’t you dare,” he rasped out. One hand wrapped around Andy’s length, picking up where he left off. Norman gave the head of his cock a quick lick, before he continued. “I want you to fuck me, _officer.”_ Norman punctuated the request with a hard squeeze, and Andy couldn’t help but obey.

He let himself be dragged to his bed, pushed down on it, and kissed furiously when Norman climbed on top of him.

It all became a blur of limbs and hungry mouths after that. Andy rolling them both around and preparing Norman, while the man cursed and moaned his name loud enough to be heard outside.

One finger, two fingers, three fingers…

 _A dirty curl up_.

Norman’s body bucking off the bed with a whine.

Andy shut him up with his lips, and kept shutting him up when he opened his zipper and slipped inside.

 _Tight._ Norman was so fucking _tight_ and _hot_ around his length it almost hurt. The feeling was so good Andy was sure it was illegal.   
“Goddamn,” he whispered, voice raspy. Norman only moaned in agreement, fisting both hands in the sheriff’s shirt again, _pulling on it,_ making Andy move.   
“Fuck. Come _on!”_ Norman huffed out, tilting his hips up, aiding the slide. Andy only moaned. His hands went to Norman’s hips, fingers clawing at his flesh, palms molding to the bones as if he could somehow get them fused together like this. It sent liquid heat trickling down Norman’s spine.

He loved Andy getting possessive. It was the main reason Norman kept touching Jeff on every opportunity, after all. It always made Andy step close and take up all of Norman’s focus - a pat on the back, a hand on Norman’s knee, a sneaky eye-fuck when Andy thinks nobody’s looking… And then, they would go to the trailer and Andy would push him on the bed, and Norman’s brain would just _melt._

It didn’t really matter if Andy was riding him or fucking him. They could be flipping, or they could be sucking each other off - Norman always loved those little possessive growls and urgent groans, as if Andy couldn’t help himself and had to mark his territory.

Much like he did now, lips traveling over every inch of Norman’s skin that was available, teeth grazing it, mouth sucking until Norman was sure he would have bruises tomorrow. He wanted them. They were done filming and he could have them all - teeth marks, scratches and hickeys. He would show them off tomorrow during the dinner they had scheduled.

Jeff would be there.

Andy would give him a few new ones after.

“Norm…” Andy mumbled into his neck, lips smashed against the sensitive spot just under his jaw. Norman hissed when one of Andy’s hands finally detached itself from his hip and migrated between them. It wrapped around his length with a filthy squelch. Norman wanted to lick that hand _clean_ afterwards. Suck finger after finger into his mouth, hold them with his teeth and swirl his tongue around them, until Andy was wide-eyed, and panting, and ready to go again.

“Harder,” Norman commanded, hands traveling to Andy’s trouser-clad ass. He delighted in the quiet, shaky moan he drew out of Andy when he slipped his hands under the material and squeezed. Norman took his hands away then, let them slide up and around Andy’s back. He dragged his nails over the muscles he could feel working just under the thin fabric. Andy _whimpered_.

Neither of them lasted long. Every time Norman clawed at Andy’s shirt-clad back, Andy’s hips snapped just that bit harder. Every sharp thrust brought forth another high-pitched moan from Norman.

And then, Norman brought one of his hands between them and scratched his fingers down Andy’s abdomen, leaving fire-hot trails over the sensitive skin, and Andy was _flying_. He took Norman with him, jacking him off and whispering dirty little words into his ear, his Britishness pouring out of him and mixing with all the filth. It was almost obscene how all the _sweethearts_ and _fucks_ smashed together in a perfect little poem that turned Norman inside-out.

Afterwards, they lay flushed and panting, Andy still half on top of Norman, trying to catch his breath.   
“I didn’t know you liked that uniform so much,” Andy rasped out, voice scratchy after all the groaning and gasping he had done. Norman just hummed and buried his face in Andy’s neck, sighing happily.   
“You remember how I always steal something from the set?” He asked, the words getting slurry.   
“Yeah, your crossbows and shit.”

“Mhm. I think it’s time for _you_ to steal something…”

Andy groaned and rolled his eyes in exasperation. He tried to pull away, but Norman wrapped both arms around him and held him just that bit tighter. One of Norman’s hands went to the shirt still present on Andy’s shoulders and fiddled with one of the buttons, before it slipped under the material and molded itself to Andy’s ribs. Norman sighed again, content, and pressed closer.

_Maybe he should reconsider his no-stealing policy, after all..._


End file.
